customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Malice Of The Fire Lord
"Malice Of The Fire Lord" is a story created by Rulepoke 315. Prologue Have you ever wondered; are there ever “bad” endings? Every single story we read today ends happily. Not this one. Not every Hero succeeds. Some retreat. Some are Missing In Action. Some are Killed In Action. All Hero’s have failed at least once. However, some fail too much, and get so determined that they get killed by some villain. This story shows that not all stories have happy endings. Some are sad. Some are violent. Some, astonish you. My story says that happy endings aren’t always there to comfort you in times of hatred and malice. Some parts of stories are victorious and proud, not showing any malice and death. But it wouldn't kill you to see something thats full of it. Chapter 1 Makuhero City Stormer and Furno sat at computers, trying to find data. About what? Fire Lord- “That hulking hunk of burning metal.” as Hero Dunkan Bulk refers to him. “Found anything out about Fire Lord yet?” Stormer asked. “Well, he was a former mining-” Stormer cut him off. “We know that. He was a former mining bot who became banged in the head about oil and fuel.” “Guess he didn’t get enough education about the consequences of the mixture of fire and fuel.” Furno jokingly said. “Don’t try to impress me with your below average sense of humor.” Stormer said. “Hey!” yelled Furno. “My sense of humor is NOT, and I mean NOT, below average!” “Well,” Stormer said, “As long as you keep searching for Fire Lord info, you can yell at me all you want. It won’t change anything.” Deep In A Volcano “So, I will calmly ask you, Drilldozer, CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE!?!?????’ Fire Lord screamed. “I-I don’t know m-master, this r-r-rock is awfully hard, I-I-I don’t know if my drill can get through it....” “Yet you are too lazy to try!” yelled Fire Lord. “I AM NOT!” argued Drilldozer. “Look,” Fire Lord said, “We are stuck in the cavern filled with molten lava that will make me stronger but will not break us through the rocks. I need to get out of here, because I need the WHOLE team to continue my plans. Its also agonizing to know that Jetbug and Nitroblast are out there partying without us!” “Well, we could use our commlink callers to-” Fire Lord cut Drilldozer off. “We can’t any reception in this cave! Besides-” KABLAM!!!! There was an explosion at the blocked off entrance. “Look! Theres no way we are going to find them in- Guys! We found you!” said Jetbug as he entered the cave. “Jetbug! Nitroblast! You finally came. I thought we’d be stuck in here for revolution cycles!” said Fire Lord. “I believe the correct term is a year.” Nitroblast grimly said. “Does Fire Lord really this low on knowledge?” Nitroblast thought. “Well, are we going to leave or not?” yelled Jetbug. “Sorry to rush you, master, but Hero Factory is trailing us and we need to retreat before they arrive!” “Hero Factory? Can we stay so when they come, we can slaughter them all?” asked Fire Lord. “I cannot make the decisions; I’m not the leader. By the way, did I mention Kent Shocker is with them?” said Jetbug. “K-K-K-K-Kent Sh-sh-Shocker?” said Fire Lord. “Yes, he’s coming.” “Well in that case lets go now! RIGHT NOW!!!!!” Fire Lord said quickly. After they got far away, Fire Lord had nothing to worry about. For now. “Now, lets go. We have much to do on our schedule.” What is on his schedule? You’re probably thinking he is going to slaughter Hero Factory. Yes. The malice begins... Chapter 2 Hero Dropship “Okay, before we search the area, I’m going to check what heroes are here.” said Stormer. Preston Stormer Kent Shocker Samuel Harpoon Zach Drillminer William Furno “Okay, everyone is here and ready, I hope at least.” said Stormer. “Lets move out!” In A Barren Field Fire Lord slowly walked through the grass, upset that he and his cronies have been traveling for approx. 50 miles. They are all on a team, but they all have different thoughts for each other. “I can only be loyal to smart leaders. Fire Lord IS smart, but is he not? It’s the only thing I do not know.” thought Nitroblast. “They think I’m dumb and lazy. Fire Lord probably WILL kill me. Will good deeds do the trick?” thought Drilldozer. “Man, these bots just can’t keep up with me. Why am I on this team when I can barely go fast? Well, he does pay me for this. Sometimes.” thought Jetbug. “I know I’m the leader of this team, but they always wanna make the decisions. Jetbug did agree that I should be making decisions, not him, but I did decide something. If I wan’t a good team, I gotta make them grim soldiers instead of overlord-wanna-be’s.” thought Fire Lord. They kept traveling until they looked over a hill and found a sign. “A sign....that says what?” They ran to the sign and it said: Makuhero City: 2 Miles “Makuhero City?? YES!!! yelled Fire Lord. He thought he had hope for his plans. Yet Heros are still trailing him. A particular criminal on a barren planet knows Fire Lord. Why does this matter? Chapter 3 Isosia. A lone planet in the middle of nowhere. It would be fair to say, however, it is part of a planet. It was a third of the destroyed planet Bynamo. It was destroyed when a giant planet collided with it. A part of it floated into deep space. It’s remaining inhabitants called the planet Isosia, and named their species Isosians. Only a few criminals reside there. Yet they don’t attract the attention of Hero Factory. Claw is one of them. He knows everything, sorta. He knows all the details. Intergalactic Lottery Numbers. HeroBook Account Hacking Methods. How To Hotwire A Drop Ship. No matter what it is, he’ll lay out all the details like spreading cards during a game of Solitaire. He’s got quite a memory, he’s NOT like one of those freaks whose knowledge slips away like sand through a sieve. He can be trusted by anyone, even Fire Lord himself. But for Claw, villains’ trust for him can easily deteriorate quickly, cause, you know, he’ll give info to anybody. Even Hero Factory. “There you are, sir, the blueprints you requested” Claw said to one of his loyal customers. “Thank you,” said the mysterious customer. “I shall be leaving-” “NEVER!” yelled Claw, completely unaware of the 4 Hero’s waiting in line. “My secret info must be payed for!” “Excuse me,” said Stormer, one of the Hero’s waiting in line. “Uh, shoo. You guys leave. I have business to do with Claw here.” “So, Hero’s,” said Claw, “What info may I give?” “We need info on the location of the villain Fire Lord.” said Stormer. “We went searching for him, but he went missing.” “Fire Lord,” said Claw, “HA! Last time I heard of him, he got trapped in the Lavalval Mountains, and escaped with his minions and headed west.” “Lavalval Mountains then went west with all his minions? OH NO! Makuhero City is west of the Lavalval Mountains! C’mon, we gotta get there as fast as we can!” yelled Stormer. Fire Lord is on his way to slaughter the people of Makuhero City. Hero Factory may be too late. Category:Stories Category:User: Rulepoke315 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe